Fragments de vies
by DearProcrastination
Summary: Petit recueil de one-shots.
1. 1204 - Masyaf

Femmes d'Assassins

Je commence un recueil de one-shots. Je n'ai jamais publié avant. Au départ je voulais me baser sur les personnages féminins mais j'ai aussi eu d'autres idées pour d'autres personnages donc on verra bien ce que ça donnera. Les one-shots ne se suivront pas dans un ordre chronologique.

* * *

><p>1204 – Masyaf<p>

L'aube ne se présenterait que dans quelques heures. Le calme et l'obscurité régnaient. La citadelle était endormie, ou presque. On pouvait distinguer deux silhouettes qui se tenaient face à face, éclairées seulement par une bougie posée sur le rebord d'un bureau. Le bureau du Maître.

Maria ne disait rien, mais il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle était forte, mais pas invincible. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé s'il devait vraiment s'y rendre immédiatement, s'il ne pouvait pas encore attendre un peu. Non, elle savait qu'il le devait, et elle ne l'en empêcherait pas. Il était le mentor de la confrérie et il avait des responsabilités. Et plus les jours passaient, plus elles devenaient importantes.

Altaïr avait prévu ce voyage depuis quelques temps déjà. Il devant se rendre à Constantinople afin d'y implanter la confrérie, mais le temps pressait. La capitale byzantine qui avait résisté pendant des siècles aux invasions venait d'être assiégée par les Croisés. Altaïr devait protéger la ville de la domination des Templiers ce qui ne sera pas chose facile sans Assassins déjà présents sur place.

- Tu ne seras pas seule. Il y aura Malik, et les garçons.

Maria savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur ses fils, Darim et Sef. Et Malik était devenu un ami proche qui avait su accepter Maria sans s'arrêter au fait qu'elle était anglaise et qu'elle fit partie des Templiers autrefois.

Les deux amants se tenaient les mains. Altaïr se voulait le plus réconfortant possible dans sa voix, mais une larme ne put s'empêcher de couler sur la joue de sa femme. Altaïr la distingua à peine. La simple bougie qui éclairait à elle seule la pièce ne facilitait pas à contempler le visage de l'un de de l'autre. Maria leva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son Assassin en caressant doucement sa joue. La séparation allait être dure pour chacun d'eux. Depuis leur première rencontre, leur relation n'avait fait qu'évoluer, jusqu'à ce qu'aucun des deux ne puisse se passer l'un de l'autre.

Quatre autres Assassins accompagneraient le Maître dans son périple. Le jour se levait et les disciples effectuaient les dernières préparations. Maria et Altaïr étaient là, échangeant leurs derniers mots et regards avant de longs mois.

- Je ferai tout mon possible pour que la mission se déroule au mieux. Je te promets de revenir en vie.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Altaïr sourit. Il reconnu la Maria battante, celle dont les yeux tueraient s'ils avaient été des poignards. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et en profita pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui, espérant pouvoir garder cette sensation tout au long de son voyage.

_- Habibti._

Après s'être mis en selle le groupe d'Assassins s'éloignaient de plus en plus vers l'horizon, encore inconscient de l'immense tâche qui les attendait à Constantinople. Maria y lança un dernier regard avant de se retourner vers la forteresse.

* * *

><p>Bon ça reste bisounours.. J'essaierai peut-être de faire quelque chose de plus long aussi la prochaine fois. Et de mieux développer. Et de mieux écrire.<p> 


	2. 1191 - Entrainement

J'ai renommé la fiction, je me suis dit que ce titre collerait un peu mieux.

Ce one-shot prend place après le départ de Chypre.

* * *

><p>Altaïr avait beau avoir des années d'expérience au combat à l'épée, Maria lui restait la plupart du temps supérieure. La première fois qu'il l'a rencontré, c'était aux funérailles de Majd Addin, et s'il n'avait rencontré que rarement des personnes qui l'égalaient au combat, cette fois-ci son adversaire le surpassait.<p>

Ils aimaient s'entraîner au petit matin quand la chaleur n'était pas encore trop assommante. Tous deux avaient une technique parfaite du maniement de l'arme, et Altaïr restait constamment concentré à parer les coups, mais Maria réussissait toujours à déceler un moment de faiblesse, aussi infime soit-il. D'un geste, elle esquiva l'attaque tout en bloquant l'épée. À ce dernier son d'entrechoc des deux lames, Altaïr su que c'était fini. C'est sans perdre une seconde que la jeune femme le déstabilisa d'un croche-pied. L'Assassin, une fois ayant lourdement tapé le sol, la regarda en souriant pudiquement. Maria, elle, ne cherchait pas à cacher son contentement de cette nouvelle victoire.

S'il y a bien une chose au combat où Altaïr a l'avantage, c'est le corps à corps. Maria savait se débrouiller, mais elle ne manquait aucun conseil de l'Assassin pour s'améliorer. Face à un ennemi, un détail pouvait faire toute la différence, et sauver la vie. Altaïr ne voulait pas perdre à nouveau un être cher à ses yeux, il avait côtoyé la Mort bien trop souvent. Ils enchaînaient les coups et les parades à une vitesse moyenne, et Maria les assimilait de plus en plus vite.

Un jour, pensant que Maria n'aurait aucun mal à dévier le coup, Altaïr s'élança avec plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et la jeune femme, qui accumulait la fatigue dû à la chaleur et à l'effort, reçu le poing en plein ventre. Sa respiration coupée, elle s'effondra à genoux sur le sol poussiéreux. Altaïr se précipita sur elle pour le tenir de ses mains.

- Maria ! Excuse moi je suis désolé !

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour qu'elle regagne son souffle, affichant une légère grimace.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Altaïr s'en voulait énormément de ne pas s'être plus contenu dans son attaque, il savait que c'était un risque à prendre mais il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Maria souffrir, encore plus s'il en était la cause. Il sentait son cœur s'accélérer et la culpabilité monter en lui. Et si c'était grave ? Et si Maria lui en voulait ?

- Je vais bien, idiot.

Il l'aida à se relever.

- Maria je suis désolé- !

- Altaïr ce n'est rien, fit-elle sur un ton à moitié exaspéré.

L'Assassin passa le reste de la journée à vouloir s'excuser auprès de la jeune femme, qui avait passé son temps à lui répéter qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin de s'excuser. Il du se résigner à abandonner ses vaines tentatives à se faire pardonner quand Maria lui fit comprendre que s'il continuait, elle se résoudrait à trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui continuerait à l'entraîner, bien qu'ils savaient tous deux que ce n'était pas des paroles sérieuses. Le soir venu ils étaient tous les deux allongés, se reposant l'un contre l'autre. Altaïr passa doucement sa main sur le ventre de Maria, massant doucement l'endroit qui avait reçu le coup. Elle lui reprit sa main, et se retourna pour l'embrasser et par la même occasion tenter de le rassurer. Jamais il ne laisserait quelque chose lui arriver, mais parfois même le doute et la peur pouvaient envahir l'esprit d'un Assassin.

* * *

><p>Bah oui c'est fluff, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez je les adore ces deux là.<p>

Est-ce que ça vous direz si je tentais un one-shot EzioxCristina ou EzioxSofia ?

Je n'étais pas sûr s'il fallait mettre « soit-il » ou « était-il », si quelqu'un pouvait m'éclairer car moi et l'écriture on a encore beaucoup de mal à s'entendre.

Et au passage une petite review, même toute petite, ferait bien plaisir ça ne coûte rien !


End file.
